


Jinki Hyung

by Yookiwii



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yookiwii/pseuds/Yookiwii
Summary: Sometimes Kibum decides it's better to sleep in.





	Jinki Hyung

"Jinki Hyung~" Were the first few words that left Kibum's mouth that morning. He had awoken about an hour earlier than usual and was significantly bored considering the rest of the members were still sleeping in the other room they shared. His first course of action was to irritate his leader of course. With no response from the sloth who was curled up in a bundle of quilts and covers, he climbed on top of the bed. Trying to find a spot to place his knees as Jinki was sprawled out comfortably, Kibum settles on straddling the elder by the hips.

"Hyung, wake up." He tries again. "This isn't fair, you can't ignore me." He whines with a pout. Jinki, peeking with one eye, chuckles at the 26-year-olds childish behaviour.

"What time is it?" He mumbles with a hoarse voice- a consequence of the sun not having risen yet.

Kibum smiles knowing that he finally woke up the black haired man. "Who knows; who cares." He answers.

Jinki responds with a grumble, shoving his face back into the feather cushion underneath him and letting out a low groan.

"Jinki-ah I'll tickle you." Kibum threatens.

"Did you just speak informally to me?" Jinki interrogates as he hoists himself on his elbows.

"Ha..." Kibums voice fades as he realises he's been caught.

Jinki tries his best attempt at a glare, Kibum, fortunately, believing it becomes worried as Jinki raises both his hands. Jinki at the speed of light slips his hands underneath Kibum's pyjama shirt and leaves feathered touches at his waist in order to tickle the younger. 'Instant Karma' Jonghyun would call it.

Kibum squirms on top of the leader, his head of blonde hair swinging around quite recklessly trying to say 'no', 'stop' as his own mouth betrays him with whimpers and squeals at the ticklish yet warm sensation of Jinki's hands tickling his waist.

Eventually, Kibum gives up with the battle and admits to the torture, with this he decides the only way to stop it was to kind of just- flop. So that's what he does. He lowers his body to rest on top of Jinki's chest, burying his face into the crook of Jinki's neck. With Kibum breathing heavily against Jinki's neck and Jinki's hands still resting on Kibums back from the previous fuss they were making if someone was to walk in- they would get the completely wrong idea.

Kibum was breathless from the tickle fight, most of his energy being reduced to nothing, so he just remained in that position not really finding much bother to move. His head buried in the other's neck, his opened eyes only able to view Jinki's jawline. He let out short breathes to try to refill his lungs and he watched how Jinki flinched every couple breathes at the close proximity and warmth of his breathing. His eyes trail along the elder's jawline until he's peering into Jinki's own pair of familiar brown orbs, they look like hazelnuts Kibum always notes. Jinki has turned towards him.

"Kibum-ah?" He wonders.

Humming with the small amount of energy left inside his small body, Kibum can't bring himself to break the eye contact.

Jinki brings one of his warm hands from underneath Kibum's shirt to move the curtains of silky blonde out of Kibum's eyes. He smiles lightly, his eyes beginning to flutter shut again.

"Let me sleep a little bit longer, hm?"

Kibum makes a muffled sound of agreement, vibrations being sent through Jinki's shoulder before slowly closing his own heavy eyelids.


End file.
